vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Stylish
Summary Dr. Stylish (Dr.スタイリッシュ Dr.Sutairisu) was a doctor and scientist in the service of the Empire as well as a member of the Jaegers. Dr. Stylish was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white trench coat. Dr. Stylish was obsessed with two things: his experiments and anything he considered stylish. His preoccupation with the latter is exemplified in the first meeting of the Jaegers, where he had Seryu scatter rose petals through the air as he entered the room. However, his main overriding focus was on his experiments. He was shown to be both self-serving and duplicitous, going behind the backs of his superiors to obtain materials for his research (such as his attack on Night Raid) and conducting inhumane experiments in secret (the creation of the humanoid Danger Beasts). Additionally, he feigns sympathy for any of his test subjects that are injured or killed in his service, but in reality, he cares nothing for any of them, seeing them only as bodies to experiment on. He has also been heavily hinted to be homosexual and enjoyed hitting on fellow male Jaegers (except for Bols) and also offered his own test subjects “a night alone with him” if they did well. He seemed to have been fairly well known and very well connected, having worked for several imperial agencies over time. His contacts included the unnamed commander of the Assassination Squad Group of Terror, Captain Ogre of the Imperial Police, the imperial spy Bolic and the Prime Minister’s son Syura. Wild Hunt’s Dorothea also came to The Empire with the sole purpose of meeting Stylish but he had already perished by the time she arrived. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Dr. Stylish Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Scientist, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Transformation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Wave without Grand Chariot) | Small City level (Threatened all of Night Raid) Speed: Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class M by virtue of size Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Large Building level | Small City level (Akame was unable to penetrate the skin on much of his body) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Glorious Hands of God: Perfector' - a Teigu in the form of a pair of gloves. It increases the speed and precision of the user's fingers dramatically, allowing Dr. Stylish to perform his surgeries quickly and flawlessly. This Teigu, along with Stylish’s medical knowledge, enabled him to heal any injury, short of death itself. The Teigu was also the tool with which Stylish performed the enhancement surgeries on his minions and created the weapons known as the ‘Judgment of the Ten Heavenly Kings’ used by Seryu Ubiquitous. Intelligence: Very high. As a scientist, Dr. Stylish had great intelligence and powerful observational skills. He was the only member of the Jaegers to discern that Tatsumi’s skill in combat was too high for him to be a simple blacksmith. Stylish also possessed great skill in the creation of poisons, with one of his most powerful being an invisible, odorless gas that could paralyze even trained assassins. He was a capable strategist as well, equipping several of his enhanced soldiers to combat specific enemies as well as preparing various hidden moves ahead of time. Weaknesses: Overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Team Stylish' - An army of superhumans. *'Paralyzing Potion' - Dr. Stylish uses a paralyzing potion, which incapacitates enemies while leaving his army, who have the immunity, still operational. *'Danger Beast' - Stylish injects himself with a serum that changes him into a huge Danger Beast, which can absorb organic material to further increase his power. Key: Base | Danger Beast Transformation Gallery Stylish-gif1.gif Stylish-gif2.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Poison Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Doctors Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7